The One Left Out
by HPgirlKHfanGleek
Summary: When Blaine,Sebastian,and Kurt are in a relationship, someone is always left out. Kurt can't take it anymore.


The One Left Out

Kurt's POV

I'm nestled between my two boyfriends. I can tell they're holding hands in the popcorn bowl. I swear, sometimes Blaine and Sebastian forget I exist. Like last night, I could HEAR them, even though I told them I was going to come home early. So instead of relaxing at home I was out at the local bar. I came home at midnight and they were cuddling. They didn't even notice I came home six hours late. Don't get me wrong, I love them to pieces. I'm just sick of being the one left out.

"Babe, can you get more popcorn? Pretty please?" Blaine asked, looking at me with big puppy eyes.

"Baby, it's my favorite part. Can't you wait a minute?" I honestly don't even know what movie we're watching. I was preoccupied watching Blaine and Sebastian hold hands.

"But we are going to die of hunger, Kurt." Sebastian said, with a bored face on.

"Alright." I caved and got up with the half full bowl of popcorn only to return to see them in a heated make out session. I leave the bowl on the coffee table and clear my throat.

"I advise you to move to the bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch again." I feel a slight pain in my heart when I said again.

Later that night, while I was trying to get some sleep, I understood what I had to do. I had to let them go. They would be such a cute couple. I'm just the one left out.

I wake up, with puffy eyes. I didn't realize that I had cried last night. I got up and folded the blanket I had slept with and started to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I was brewing a pot of coffee when they walked into the kitchen hand in hand. I smile, thinking what a great couple they are going to make when I'm out of the picture.

"Kurt, can you make all three of us some omelets?" Sebastian asked letting out a yawn.

"Sorry 'Bastian, I wish I could but I'm going to be late for work." I take a sip from my coffee cup as I walk out of the kitchen to get ready. I turn around with a curious face on.

"Sebastian, why do you want me to make omelets? You hate my omelets. Besides yours is better."

"Well, I'm a little sore from last night." Bas grins and looks at Blaine. I sigh and walk up to our room.

As I walk out of our apartment, I think of how I got into this relationship. I realized that acting and singing, though fun, was not what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. So when I was accepted into NYADA, I declined. Instead I went to Parsons. I fell in love with design. Then Blaine had been accepted into NYADA. After our breakup, I guess him and Sebastian started dating. Blaine found me and confessed to me that he was in love with me still but he also loved Sebastian. He wanted the both of us. I had to say yes, because I missed him so much. Since then it was the love trio. I didn't notice how Sebastian always looked bored when he had to talk to me. I didn't notice how he tensed up when I kissed him. Now it breaks my heart when he looks at me, I feel unloved.

When I arrive at Vogue, I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. In my office I begin to plan out how I'm going to break up with them. I decide I should just leave. Pack up my stuff and leave. Save them from the heartbreak. After an unproductive day at work, I am informed my deadline has been shortened. The Universe really hates me.

When I get home, I see that Blain and Sebastian are fighting. I hide behind the wall separating the living room and the kitchen. "Bas it isn't right. We shouldn't leave Kurt." Blaine was saying. Leave me? Sebastian was thinking of leaving me?

"Blaine, he already said it was okay, he said that he had to work. He said he was fine with it." Sebastian replied his voice a tad louder.

I said I was okay with it?

"It doesn't matter what he said. He is going with us. That's the end of this." Blaine declared

"But he said he was fine with it. What's the big deal? He said he didn't want to come with us to Paris. So what? He. Doesn't. Want. To. Go."

"I don't care. We are not going to the city of love without him. He is a part of this relationship and we are in love with him."

Sebastian opened his mouth as though he was going to say something but closed it. I ran to the front door, opened it and slammed it close.

"So Kurt, do you have your bags packed for our trip to Paris?" Blaine asked, Sebastian still frowning at me.

"Blaine, I already told you. I can't go. I need to work. I have a big article, I am so sorry babe." I note that he doesn't show any disappointment. It's like he expected me to say no.

It's going to be two days before they leave for the city of love. Two days till I am out of their lives forever.

Two days fly by like nothing. My bags are packed; moving boxes are hidden in the back of the walk in closet. The apartment looks like only a couple lives in it. I drove them to the airport; this is the last time I will ever see them.

"Take care, both of you. Blaine make sure 'Bastian doesn't get kidnapped by the international Mafia, because they can't stand looking at his very handsome face. I love you both so much."

"Geez, Kurt you act like you're never going to see us again. We're only going to be gone a week." My beautiful Blaine tells me. I wish, Blaine, I wish.

"Goodbye Kurt. I'll see you in a while." My wonderful, adorable, lovable 'Bastian says. No you won't. I press kisses on both of their cheeks. I wave them goodbye until I can't see them anymore.

I rush home and gather my things. I try not to forget anything. On my way out, there was one thing I needed to do. I look through my boxes and find it. Blaine's promise ring. I place it on the bed and get out of there.

When I arrive at my new apartment, I realize that they could still find me. No, no, no, they needed to be a happy couple without me. But I am still in walking distance of my office. I was in walking distance of it at my old apartment. What if they look for me at Vogue? What if they ask Dad? If he has another heart attack, he's going to go into a coma again or worse. Shit, why didn't I think this over? Okay Kurt, your stressing yourself out. They probably won't go to the extreme to trying to find you. Just look at your new apartment, think of all the ways you could decorate it.

I try to make myself eat dinner, but I am not hungry so instead I try to finish the article for Vogue. I fall asleep around 2 a.m. on a cardboard box with my laptop on my lap. When I wake, I find no want to eat so I attempt to finish my article. I go to work with about 25% of what I need done. Somehow the Universe let me finish that article and turn it in two days early. I was happy the Universe was letting me take it easy for a while, until my boss gives me a promotion. With like ten tons of paperwork I need to have completed by the end of Friday. Great, I have two days to finish this. I hope you are enjoying this Universe, I hate you.

It's another two days until I get sleep, while slipping in some food time to time. I wonder how my boys are. I wonder what they're doing in the city of love.

In Paris

"He's not answering the house phone. He won't even answer his cellphone." Blaine cries in desperation.

"Just call Vogue, he has to answer there. Just don't say it's you." Sebastian said clearly bored with the frantic search to find Kurt.

"Why would I call Vogue?" Blaine asked with a confused face.

"Blaine, Kurt works at Vogue. How do you not know that? Do you not listen to him complain about those jackasses that give him a hard time?" Sebastian clearly shocked that Blaine didn't know this.

"Well, I…um…"

"You are unbelievable, Blaine. You keep telling him that you love him but in the end you don't know anything about him, do you?"

Kurt's POV

It has been a week. They should be coming back today. I have to see them but I can't. I know I can't. They need to be happy without me there. They need to be a real couple without a third wheel like me.

I'm thinking all of this as I am walking to Vogue and there they are. Standing there arguing. I need to get in the building but they are blocking the entrance. How am I supposed to do this? Maybe if I just try to slip by them.

I am about 5 feet away from them when I hear Sebastian say "Blaine if you don't go in that building and get Kurt then we are over. If you don't get one of the two men that you love that works in that building then you give up on our relationship. You give up on me and Kurt and everything we overcame to have this kind of relationship."

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I don't love Kurt, I only love you. I didn't give up on us and I never will. Kurt did, when he left us." With that Blaine walked away and was soon lost in the busyness of New York.

Sebastian looks up and sees me, watching the whole thing. I turn around and try to call a cab.

"Wait Kurt! Kurt!" I hear Sebastian call after me but I get into the closet cab. By the time I get to my apartment, I see ten different cabs. I keep thinking that Sebastian is in one of them. When I unlock my door, I swear I might've had a heart attack, all I remember is seeing Sebastian standing in my living room.

"Kurt, sweetie, wake up. Kurtie, wake up. Kitten?"

I groan, still half asleep. "Go away Blaine, it's too early."

"It's not Blaine. It's me Sebastian."

"What? Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"Kurt, you passed out. When was the last time you ate?"

"Um…" I don't want to tell him that the last time I had a full meal was a week ago.

"Kurt, you shouldn't have to think about it." Sebastian had a look in his eyes that sure wasn't boredom.

"I couldn't." I can't believe that just came out of my mouth. I would never tell someone that I couldn't eat. That my heart was going to kill me for leaving Blaine and Sebastian, that my body refuses to eat, that I'm dying from heartbreak.

"Why not, baby?" Sebastian grabs my hand and starts to rub small circles on my back.

"Because I CAN'T, alright?" I yelled. I start crying again, this time I don't want Sebastian comforting me. He doesn't get that he shouldn't be here with me. He should be with Blaine, helping him throw away the things I left, which isn't a lot. I only left a picture or two and the ring. The ring. He should be helping Blaine destroy that ring. Then going out to buy him a new one, one just for him. He should not be here with me. He shouldn't even be talking to me.

"Kitten, please don't yell. You need to save your energy. Here take a bite." He lifted a spoonful of chicken noodle soup.

I didn't want to eat but I have a feeling that Sebastian is going to shove the spoon in my mouth. I open my mouth and swallow the soup. I feel like throwing it back up when he leaves because my stomach can't hold anything.

"Feel better?" He actually sounds concerned about me. Though I'm not his problem anymore.

"Why aren't you with Blaine?"

"I told you he broke up with us. He didn't love you. But I love you. I love you so much. Please tell me why you left. Was it because of me? Please Kurt, you have to tell me." Sebastian was pleading now.

Wait, did he say he loved me? If he wants answers, he might want to stop lying. I look at Sebastian, who has a shocked look on his face. That's when I realize that I said that last sentence out loud.

Sebastian's POV

"You don't think I love you?" My heart drops when I say that. How can he think that I don't love him?

"Well, you never exactly act like it. You always look at me like I'm the dullest thing on the planet. When I kiss you, you tense up like you don't like my kisses. Plus whenever I tell you that I love you, you never say it back." Kurt said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kurt I have no idea what you're talking about with the first thing, but I tense up and don't say I love you back is because you take my breath away every time you do those things." I can't believe I have to tell him all of these things. He should know that already. I kiss him passionately and full of love. I love that feeling of his lips on mine. I love how he's all mine now. I love that I won't have to share with Blaine. Shit, Blaine. I have to get my things from the apartment. Crapt how am I supposed to get them. Oh screw it. I feel Kurt lean into the kiss trying to deepen it but I pull away.

"We can kiss later, you have to eat now." I see that Kurt is a little disappointed by this so I peck him on the lips and whisper in his ear, "If you finish it, I'll fuck you later."

"I love you" Kurt whispered in his ear.


End file.
